Feels Like Home
by Ponyboysgirl1
Summary: Charlie and Claire realize their feelings for each other, and move on with their lives together on the island. If you like CC you'll like this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Feels Like Home

**Author's**: Hayley (Ponyboysgirl1 aka when I review it'sCharlieandClaire) and Christina (PBShipper)

**Category**: Charlie/Claire (others are included)

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: No, we do not own Lost, just borrowing our favorite character's characters.

**Summary :** Begins after Claire loses her memory, but quickly it takes on a life of it's own and goes in a whole different direction or the show. Charlie and Claire see their true feelings for each other and thus begin their life together on the island. But it's not as easy as it would seem.

**Author's Note**: This is based on a role play by me and Christina, but decided to fix it up and post it here for all the Charlie and Claire fans. So if there are any slight mistakes, sorry about that!

**Chapter 1**

Claire starred out at the waves. "You know its funny Charlie, I always thought the beach was so relaxing. Like it was the one place you could go and leave your troubles in the sand. Then the waves would roll in and take them away. Despite all I've forgotten, the one thing that stays with me is that life just isn't that simple. "

"If anyone had a right to be bitter, its you. But Claire you're above that. You're a ray of sunshine in this dark world." Charlie looked down and started fidgeting in the sand.

" Charlie, your so silly! Spouting off trite 'lines' like the bloody rock god that you are! You always know what to say to make me smile." she said.

"So you're starting to remember more?" he asked.

"Not really," she had to look down at her hands--she couldn't stand seeing the hurt in his eyes. "Its more of a feeling I have. No matter what you say, or what my diary says about you. I know in my heart that you are special Charlie Pace."

Charlie smiled when she said that.

" You know. I am really glad that I have my journal here, I mean. It didn't help out a great deal, but it did help me remember you more." Claire said as she squinted into the sun.

" Oh yeah?" Charlie asked.

" Uh huh." She replied.

"So is it a good thing that you remember me the most out of everyone?" He asked.

" Yes, definitely." Claire said as she looked at him.

"Claire, I... I need to.. Umm.. To tell you something." Charlie began as his heart started to race.

" Sure." she said smiling. " What is it?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

" I.. Umm, well. You see when you were gone; I missed you so much, and well. I read your diary Claire," he blurted out.

"You read my diary?" Claire said giving him a shocked look.

"Well yes, but it hurt so much to know that you were gone that I needed read your diary. I didn't want to loose what you made me feel inside Claire." "I understand if you think I'm bloody scum" He turned his head for a moment looking away from Claire.

Claire's face softened. "I don't think you're scum Charlie. "You're the only person on this island who really talks to me. Everyone else just asks me how I'm doing and am I ok and then walks away leaving me alone. You keep me company. When I'm with you I don't feel alone anymore," I mean what I wrote in the diary. Though I don't remember writing any of it. I feel inside Charlie that you truly do make me safe"

Charlie's head turns back towards Claire's and for a moment all he can do is stare into her eyes, capturing the emotion of the moment. For a while nothing is said.

Finally Claire asks, " Charlie, you said you read my diary so you wouldn't loose the feeling I gave you. What is that feeling?"

" Umm.." Charlie started. What was that feeling he had for Claire? It was so much stronger than simply liking her. Yet... It wasn't possible that he loved Claire, was it? I mean he had only known her for a month.

Seeing that he was having a hard time getting it out Claire added, " I don't know if I should tell you this, but Kate told me what you said while I was gone. That bits of you we're cru..." she started.

Charlie felt his cheeks brighten. " Oh. She did?" he asked secretly not to fond of Kate at the very moment.

" Yeah, she did." Claire said slightly uncomfortable. She knew she had put him on the spot, but she couldn't help it. She knew she felt something for him, but couldn't decide exactly what it was. She knew that she had spent most of her time before she got taken with Charlie. But she couldn't exactly remember everything. He had to have stronger feelings for her than she did for him, didn't he? She felt terrible. She wished so bad that she could remember what she had felt for him.

" What are you thinking about?" Charlie asked her seeing her in a thinking mode.

Claire jerked her head and replied "Oh, it just nothing" "I feel like going for walk, how about it?" she asked not bothering to make him finish the question.

Charlie accepts her reply and lets it go at that. He helped her up and they walked along the beach.

After a moment Claire spoke up. "Charlie how come there isn't any seashells on the beach?" "Aren't beaches supposed to have seashells?"

Not so sure an answer himself Charlie stops walking and looks at Claire. "I'm not really sure. There are a lot of things about this island that I'm not sure of. Like why does the ocean tide come in so high? Why is it that night seems so much darker? What exactly lies on the other side of this island? Why is Peanut Butter so special?"

He pauses briefly before turning more serious and emotional.  
"Why is that every time you come near I get butterflies in my stomach? My mind jumbles looking for the right words to say to you. Why is that when you're near me the rest of the world doesn't exist? "Why is that you me feel so happy, like I'm worth so much more then I feel?"

Now it was Claire's turn for her cheeks to turn warm and bright red. " Oh, I umm.. I feel like I'm in High School again. Like I have this crush and I'm too shy to tell him." Claire said shyly.

" Well, why don't you tell me about him?" Charlie suggested talking of course, about himself.

Claire smiled," Well.. His name is Charlie. And apparently him and I have been spending all of our time together for the past month. Except for that I don't remember all of that. But from the looks we get from everyone else, it's obvious there is something.. Going on.. Between us. He's the one and only thing that I do remember about after the crash. Although it is vague. I remembered Peanut Butter. And I told him that a few nights ago, and I think that made him really, really happy." Claire was only beginning.

Charlie nodded as she said this. It was the happiest thing he'd felt for quite a long time. The one thing she remembered was of him, and that was all he needed to know that what Claire and him shared was something strong.

" And well this guy, he.. He killed a man. For me. I don't think anyone has ever been so protective of me in my whole life. And it feels really, really amazing." Claire continued.

Nothing was said between them after that. But that was quite all right. For words didn't need to be spoken. Their emotions were speaking louder.

Charlie felt tears form in his eyes and never had felt tears this strong since the day Liam had told him he was sodding useless or tears the night when he realized that Claire was gone. But these weren't sad tears, these were happy tears.

As they fell from his eyes, Charlie finally couldn't hold them in anymore and fell to ground sobbing. Everything he had been feeling for the past month came flooding out. His love for Claire, his excitement that she was finally back safe, and relief that she remembered their special moment. Looking up he could see through his blurry eyes that Claire was also crying.

Claire slowly sat down with the help of Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie was still crying, not a loud cry, but silently as tears slowly ran down his damp cheeks. He thought back to the night when Rose had held his hand as he had sobbed out loud with no shame.

Things were finally going right for him, for the first time in well over a year. Here he was with a women that deep in his heart he loved and who knew she felt something strong for him too, and he was crying tears of happiness.

" I'm.. I.. I'm.. sorr-" Charlie started. But Claire wouldn't have it. She put her finger up to his mouth and wrapper her left arm around his back and put her right arm around him in the front as best she could with her swollen belly.

" Shh.. It's okay Charlie." Claire said with tears still in her eyes. She obviously had strong feelings for this man before her, and he was crying, right in front of her. He was.. Amazing in her eyes. " What is it?" Claire asked wanting him to talk about his feelings.

Charlie looked up at Claire. "Claire, you mean the world to me. I don't think I've ever felt this way about another women. Nor have I been any happier then I have been when I'm with you. I care about you more then you'll ever know. You're so beautiful. The way the light hits your eyes and the sound of your laugh when I offered you Peanut Butter. The smile that never seems to truly fade away. The way you speak to the little one in your round tummy, like the only way a mother could. I'd give anything for you. Just so you can be safe and happy. Claire, I...I...I love you."

Claire did not see that coming. I mean sure she knew that Charlie cared for her, but he loved her?

" Charlie.. I..You've only known me for a month.. How could you..?" Claire asked not able to finish the love part.

Charlie looked disappointed, but what did you expect he thought to himself. Her to just jump into your arms and say she loved you too. In her mind she just met less than two days. She has only known you for two days. " Claire, listen, I know this is not something you want to hear from me, but I do love you.. I think even though it's been a month makes it even more special to me how important you are. I don't expect you to say it back right away, or maybe you will never say it. To you, I'm just some guy that you barely know. But to me, you're everything. I can't even begin to explain how I felt when.. Ethan. When he took you away. I mean it's all because of me that you lost your memory; I never should have let him take you. I was responsible for you.." Charlie started to ramble.

Claire puts her finger on Charlie's lips to quiet him. "Charlie, don't blame yourself. How could you have known about Ethan? I don't blame you. I don't think I ever could. You're one of the reason I'm still here and because of that I'm eternally grateful."

Charlie face is still caked with tears and he sniffled. "But you see Claire, when I met you I was a drug addict. I was snorting heroin. I had a little baggie with me that sunk on the plane inside my shoe. When I got here that's was all I could think about. "What would happen if I ran out, I don't care I need another fix?" But then I saw you pulling that luggage alone, I forgot about my drugs. I forgot about the withdrawals and emotional roller coaster I was on. But when I was away from you I went back to my habit, went back to snorting and hiding from everyone. That is until Locke found out about it. He took the heroin away from me. Made me realize that there was more to life then just a plastic bag full powder. So I threw it into the fire. I'm clean now." Charlie pauses for a moment to look at Claire who just stares at him, her expression confused and shock. "Claire, I think in a way you helped me quit and now you're helping me through the withdrawals. But either way I don't deserve your love."

Claire tried to take in everything that he had just shared with her. " So, you were a drug addict, but then Locke took them away. And when he gave them back, you threw them in the fire. Why?" she asked.

" Because of you." Charlie said wiping back a small tear.

Claire had to smile at that. He just looked so sincere.

" I can't lie either, I.. I didn't even quit for myself, because truthfully.." He chuckled slightly, " If you weren't here I would probably still be doing the drugs until I ran out." When she didn't say anything he continued. " But it doesn't matter anyways. You.. You are just.. I don't deserve you Claire. And I know it too. Hell, everyone here knows it. I bet they all think I'm crazy the way I always follow you around to make sure your okay, and would do anything to make sure of it too."

They got up to continued walking down the beach as the sun began to fade in the horizon.

Claire finally replied. "I don't think your crazy Charlie. In fact I kind of like how you're always looking out for me, making sure I'm OK. No one's ever done that for me. Not even Thomas, the man who left me alone and pregnant. He said he couldn't handle being a father. Some jerk he was. You know I was going to give this baby up for adoption, but at the last min when I saw the physic who so persistent on me raising the baby by myself, I just couldn't do it. But then again he told me about a couple in LA wanting to adopt and said I had to go. So I took that plane ticket. Took it and where did it lead me? Here to a place were God only knows what's out there. A place where there's a monster lurking, and crazy men who kidnap. Charlie I'm scared. I don't know if I can be a good mother. How can I protect him in place like this?

" Claire. You're going to do fine. I know it. I know how much you love this baby. And, listen. I'll be here to help you every step of the way. That.. That is if you want me here." Charlie said.

" Of course Charlie. Of course I want you here. I want to restart whatever it was that we had together before I was... taken. You're the only good thing that has happened to me since this island. If you weren't here, well.. I'd probably be sitting off by myself somewhere. Thank you for being here for me, and for my baby." Claire said. " A few nights ago, when I told you I wanted to trust you, well.. not only do I want to trust you now Charlie, but... I do trust you." Claire finished.

Charlie smiled. " Thank you. Back before all of this happened, the crash I mean. I was told that I.. That I would never be able to take care of anyone, ever. I just, I want to take care of you, Claire." he finished.

" Now who in the world would ever tell you that?" Claire asked. He was all she wanted right now. She wanted him to take care of her, more than anything in the world. And she wanted to do that same for him.

" Oh. It's a story for another time, but lets just say, I deserved it. But.. Just as Locke says, we all get a new life on this island. And.. I've changed Claire, I promise you, I have. I am here for you and the baby. I love you." Charlie said and he was really beginning to like the sound of those words.

The next morning Claire woke up to find Charlie nowhere nearby. Slowly she got up and headed to the stream to get herself a drink of water. She could not get the conversation she and Charlie had the day before. So many emotions ran through her. Particularly one, did she love Charlie?

As she walked over to the stream, Sun was there filling up bottles of water.

"How is the baby?" She asked

"Oh he's doing fine" "Been kicking like crazy." Claire replied.

Sun smiled at her and walked away heading toward the beach.

Claire continued to get herself some water when she heard the familiar voice she loved so much.

"Good morning love", Charlie said walking toward her. His backpack was draped over his shoulder and an assortments of fruit lay his hand.

"Care for some breakfasts?" He asked.

"Sure," Claire replied, grabbing the bananas he held in his hand.

Charlie took a banana for himself and stating eating.

"So what's a lovely lady like yourself wanting to do today?

Claire smiled. She hardly knew this guy; she hadn't kissed him, or for that matter even really hugged him yet. Yet, she was falling for him so hard and so fast.

" Umm.. I don't know. But I want to spend it with you." She said hopefully.

" Well, I don't know. I am awfully busy." Charlie said.

Claire dropped her head in disappointment.

" Yeah, I'm sorry. I have this sort of date thing. Well, I hope I do, I mean I haven't asked her yet." Charlie said.

Claire's spirits lifted immediately, she loved that he had that affect on her.

" Well, I'm sure that she'll say absolutely... Yes!" Claire said trying to get back at him for disappointing her by holding out the 'yes' part.

" Great," He smiled and sighed from relief. He thought back to earlier that morning when he had been near the beach, he had dug out a small sitting area for him and Claire. He wanted to have a, well a date, only not a glamorous, just the two of them sharing some tea by the sunset.

" So.. Where are we going for our 'date'?" She asked giggling.

**Okay, so what did you think? Hope you liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated, of course.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"It's a surprise" Charlie replied. "I don't want to tell you or the moment won't be right. You'll just have to wait till a little later to find out."

Claire cocked her head in curiosity, but told herself that it would be well worth the wait, she was sure of it.

They headed off into the jungle for another walk this time taking a different path then the one they normally did. Charlie walked close to her carefully keeping an eye out on their surroundings.

When they had finally made it to the beach. They could see some commotion going on. Jin was apparently auguring with Sun about something. Obviously it was because he didn't like the bathing suit Sun was wearing.

" Do you think we should do something?" Claire asked as everyone started to stare.

" What can we do?" Charlie asked.

" I don't know." Claire said knowing he was right. "I just feel terrible for Sun." she finished.

Charlie nodded in agreement. When all the sudden they saw Michael run up to them, and push Jin away. Then they saw Sun slap him across his face and walk away.

Charlie and Claire both looked at each other in surprise.

" Glad we didn't try to help." Charlie replied.

After the whole incident with Jin and Sun, Charlie and Claire continued on their walk.

Claire was still curious about what Charlie had planned for her but it didn't matter to her what it was as long as they were together.

They spent the day doing laundry, thinking of baby names; Charlie suggested she name the baby Charles or Peanut. Claire thought about it and actually liked the idea of Charles. They also talked about things they missed from home like Peanut Butter, fluffy beds, hot showers, and actual clean clothes.

Later that evening Charlie led Claire to his makeshift spot in sand. It was a beautiful sight for Claire. "Charlie," she whispered, " This is wonderful"

"I made it just for you Claire. I know how you like to sit in the sand and look at the ocean. No you won't get wet when the tide comes in. Sit here for a sec while I go get something."

Claire sat down and her mind began to drift. Never had she had a man care for her this much and that's why she admired Charlie so much. He cared for her so deeply as she did in return. Gazing around at her surroundings she could see Hurley not far off listening to his CD player deep in his own thought.

"I wonder when those batteries will die out," Claire thought in her mind.

Minutes later Charlie returned with two teacups in hand.

" Aww, that's so sweet. How did you know I love tea?" she asked taking one from his hand.

" I've given it to you before." he said looking slightly sad.

" Charlie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.. I wish I could remember, more than anything in the world." She said.

" Oh, no Claire, I wasn't trying to make you feel bad! It's just, last time I gave it to you.. I… I told you that I wanted to be your friend and…" he trailed off.

" And?" she asked him.

" Well, lets just say that I don't think you wanted to be my friend." he said looking down.

" Oh, Charlie, that's not it at all.. You're practically my only real friend I have on this place. I don't remember me doing that to you, but it probably had something to do with.. Thomas. He.. He said we could do it, raise the baby together. But then he just.. Bailed. I guess I have some trust issues." Claire said.

" I'm not Thomas, and I never will be. I promise you, I won't leave you Claire," he said staring at her eyes.

Claire's eyes opened wide.

" What? What is it?" Charlie asked.

" I won't leave you Claire. You've said that to me before, haven't you? I.. I think I remember." she asked excitedly.

"Yeah I said it to you the night you had the nightmare." Charlie replied a smile forming on his face, happy that Claire was beginning to remember. "What else do you remember?"

"Everything is so blurry, there's just bits and pieces that are coming back. I remember you also told me that you wouldn't let anyone hurt me." 

"That's was right before Ethan took us." Charlie said sadly. "You had false labor and I told you before we headed back to the caves that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you"

"I also remember something about benoffiee pie." "What is benoffiee pie?"

"It's a pie made up of toffee and cream. We were doing laundry and talking about things we missed from home and I told you I missed benoffiee pie. It was right before you told me you missed Peanut Butter"

At that moment Claire become overwhelmed with memories. Memories of her and Charlie together. Though it was only bit and pieces and nothing whole. This overwhelming emotion seem to take a hold a Claire and she fainted. 

"Claire, Claire..." he began

" Claire!" Charlie shouted as he stood up.

" Claire, please wake up!" he yelled as he bent down over her to put her face in his hands.

Seeing what was going on, Hurley got up and got to them as quick as he could.

" What's going on, dude?" he asked Charlie and he helped him to sit Claire up.

" I don't know. Hurry and get Jack. Please. Hurry!" Charlie begged.

" You'll go faster. You go, and I will stay here." Hurley said.

" What? NO! I'm not leaving her!" Charlie said quickly.

" Dude, do you want her to be okay?" Hurley asked.

" Yes, more than anything." Charlie said looking sadly at her.

" Then go, go get Jack!" Hurley said as he leaned down by Claire's small yet large bellied frame.

Charlie ran as fast as he could to the camp, no one had left to go to the caves yet, for practically the whole group, aside from Jin and Sun were sitting around a fire.

" Jack! Jack! Come.. Fast.. It's Claire," he yelled out of breath.

" What's going on Charlie?" Jack asked as he got up to put his hand on his shoulder. Kate followed him.

" It's Claire, we.. We were talking when all the sudden she.. She fainted." Charlie said.

" Okay, show me where she is." Jack asked.

Jack, Kate, and Charlie made it to Claire, who was beginning to wake. 

Jack rushed up to her with Charlie close behind.

"Claire, Claire come on wake up." Jack said

Claire began to stir and the moment felt like dejavu. She remembered something similar to this happening before

"What, what happened?" She asked.

"You were talking to me about something you remember when you fainted" Charlie replied.

"That's right. I was talking to you Charlie. I remember most everything about the time we spent together. It all coming back to me. Expect for when Ethan took us. I still don't remember that. But I do remember you telling me about a dream you had about a bus, when you helped me calm down after my nightmare, and the conversation about things we missed from home. I remember all of it. I guess it got so overwhelming that it made me faint."

"That possibly one reason," Jack said, " It could also be the heat. I want you to take it easy Claire. Don't do so much walking and drink lots of water and limit strenuous activity," he handed her a bottle of water.

" Yes, right." Claire said taking the bottle feeling slightly lightheaded.

" And since you are starting to remember stuff, well.. If you do remember anything about.. Well you know.. What happened.. Just umm.." Jack stuttered.

" I'll tell you right away." Claire smiled to reassure him.

" Are you sure you're okay, sweetie?" Kate asked as she bent down to the sand where Claire still sat up, her hands propping her up.

" Yeah, I'm feeling better already. Well, except for the whole being pregnant thing. Kind of getting, well.. Tired of lugging this thing around." she said pointing to her stomach.

Everyone laughed.

" Okay, well.." Jack started looking at he sky as the last bit of light faded away. " You two should head back to the caves with us now. It's better we travel in groups. Safer." Jack said.

" Right." Charlie said as he slowly helped Claire up off the ground.

" Okay, come on." Jack said as Jack and Kate walked next to each other and Charlie and Claire walked behind them side by side.

They finally reached their small camp in the caves.

" Okay, well.. If you need anything Claire, I'll be right over there." Jack said pointing near his small area where he slept. There was a small piece of plane propped up in case it rained over him.

" Okay. Thank you Jack." Claire said as he started to leave.

" Same here hun, if you need me.. I'm right near Jack's place. Okay?" Kate said rubbing the side of her arm comforting her.

" Okay, thanks." Claire said once again.

" And if you need me, I'll be right… Here." Charlie said pointing the ground where they were standing.

Charlie walked over a bit to wear Claire normally slept. He drug her 'bed' over right near his, which wasn't too far away. It was in the corner somewhat, but still in was roomy enough. Charlie had made himself a little sitting area. Something similar to what Sawyer had made himself.

Claire smiled and ducked under it. She sat down, and then slowly laid down on her back, Charlie came up next to her and lay down on his 'bed' area. They were not directly on top of each other, yet they were still close enough so that they could feel the warmth of the others skin when they briefly touched arms.

" Thanks Charlie. For this." Claire said as she turned her head towards him.

" No, thank you for coming to my.. Home?" Charlie questioned himself chuckling a bit.

Claire smiled. " You tired?" she then asked him.

" Nope, I told you. I wasn't much of a sleeper," he said smiling at when they had talked. Although it wasn't the best memory, it was still the first time Claire was back and he couldn't have been happier.

They talked for a long time that night. About everything from what Claire remembered to things that they liked.

Finally after a while Claire drifted off to sleep. For a moment Charlie just sat there staring at her, not once taking his eyes of her. She was like an angel to him, sleeping so peacefully. Strands of her hair fell over her eyes and her hand was draped around her belly. She smile and it obvious she was dreaming about her memories of Charlie. 

Charlie soon fell asleep. A dream crossed his mind as he slept. He was somewhere near the caves and Claire had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. They were alone. Jack had gone to check on the campfire and Kate was somewhere with Sawyer. The moment seemed perfect. Claire still holding the baby and Charlie sitting right next to here. They leaned towards each other moving in for a kiss.

Charlie suddenly awoke with a start. He had small beads of sweat on his forehead. And he was breathing slightly heavy. He still felt the same nervousness he had had in the dream. Him and Claire had finally kissed. He felt as though it had really happened, that's how real it had seemed.

He looked over at Claire who still had a slight smile spread across her lips. He was glad; she deserved to be dreaming of something good for a change. He couldn't stop staring at her lips. ' Look away Charlie!' he scolded himself. ' Claire is not ready for that yet. She is pregnant, with another mans child. She would not want you to kiss her now.' he reminded himself. Then, he slowly drifted off to sleep once again deep in thought.

The next morning Claire awoke with a start. She remembered that today was her birthday. Should she tell someone? Charlie, perhaps? No. They were stuck on an island for God knows how long. Birthdays wouldn't matter here neither would they do any good.

Charlie walked toward her handing her her daily breakfast of banana. She accepted it with a smile and they proceed to talk about their day's plan.

"I was thinking about going to the beach." Claire said.

"Good I'll go with you" Charlie replied.

"No Charlie, I kind of want to spend some time with myself." She said.

Charlie frowned obviously disappointed. Truth be told Claire would be glad to have Charlie come with her, but right now  
she needed some time alone. Some time to reflect.

"Oh alright..." Charlie said. Hurley went off to French Lady. Jack and Sayid are going to go look for him. He might as well go with them.

" So, I'll see you later then?" he asked.

" Yeah." she said as she slowly walked away to the beach.

Charlie decided to go get some water.

After the Men Decide to Go After Hurley

" Hey there you are." Charlie said as he spotted her sitting near the beach on the ground.

" Oh, hey." She said with a smile. She was about to tell him that she was done being by herself and wanted to spend the day with him when he started to talk as soon as he squatted down next to her.

" I know you wanted to be alone, but I just came by to say that I am going with Jack and Sayid to look for Hurley." Charlie said simply not expecting her to care all that much. She was in an odd mood today.

" What?" she asked sounding a little angry.

Charlie was confused. " Umm.. Yeah, Hurley went after that French women I told you about, so we need to go find him." Charlie started.

" Why? Why do _you_ have to go?" Claire asked not meaning to sound so harsh. Maybe it was her pregnancy hormones that were getting the best of her today. She just felt depressed. She didn't want him to leave her, she wanted him to stay right here with her the whole day.

" Umm, well.. I have nothing else to do since you said you wanted to be left alone, love." Charlie said as nicely as possible.

" You do have a point" Claire replied. "But I don't want anything to happen to you. You don't know what's out there."

Charlie put his hand on her shoulder and reassured her. "I'll be alright Claire, I'll be with Jack and Sayid," he reminded her.

"It's just that I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you." "I can stand the thought of being alone here." She turned her head toward the sand.

" Claire, you won't be alone. I will come back I promise. As long as I know I have you to come back to, I will always be safe with that thought," he assured her.

"Just be careful Charlie." Claire lifted her head up and paused for a moment thinking of the right words to say.

" I.. I.." she stuttered.

Charlie smiled. " It's alright if you're not ready, love. I'm coming back, I promise. They'll be plenty of time for that, okay?" he said.

" You promise promise?" she asked still sad that he was leaving.

" I promise promise," he said he got up from squatting and on the way up he kissed the top on her head. She felt goose bumps on her arms and neck. 'What would it be like if they actually did kiss?' she wondered.

" Bye." he said as her turned and left.

Claire watched him as he left and couldn't help, but a part of her begged for him to stay and another told her to just let it be.

She turned to head towards the ocean and began to think about the kind of life her baby would have on this island. With all her heart she hoped it would be safe and healthy and that that nothing would go wrong during the birth.

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. What if she went into labor and Charlie wasn't there? But would Charlie actually stick around with her during the birth?

The day had slowly dragged by and Locke had just finished helping Claire bring her new cradle to the caves. He had made her baby a cradle, and she had never had a better gift in her life. She was so thankful for that. He set the cradle down next to what was now her and Charlie's sleeping area.

" Thank you, again." she said to him.

" You bet." he said as he patted her shoulder and then left.

Claire sat down in the front of their little 'tent'. She was beginning to slightly worry. Who was she kidding, she had been worried all day, but now she was really worrying. Charlie wasn't back yet. What if something had happened to him? What if he was hurt? Or worse? Terrible thoughts started coming to her head when all of the sudden she saw Charlie walk into the caves.

She sighed a sigh of relief. But when she saw the look on Charlie's face she got nervous again, he did not look happy at all. He looked really angry.

"Charlie, what's the matter?" "Did some thing happen while you, Jack and Sayid were looking for Hurley?" she asked.

Charlie's face soften at the sight of Claire, but he was still angry.

"Oh no, it just that when we got back I talked a little to Hurley. He told me that he though he was cursed and that everything bad that was happening was because of him." "I about my drug addiction, hoping he would tell me what was really going on with him." "Instead he just told me he was worth a bunch of money." 

"I'm sorry Charlie," Claire said, " But maybe there was something more to what Hurley told you."

"What do you mean?" Charlie ask interested as he sat down next to Claire.

" Well, I mean.. Isn't it possible that he really is worth a lot of money?" Claire asked.

Charlie thought about it for a second, " Well.. I guess maybe. But why wouldn't he have told me sooner?" Charlie asked looking at Claire.

" Why didn't you tell him about your addiction sooner?" Claire asked raising her eyebrow at him.

Charlie realized what she was saying and nodded, leaving it at that.

" So how was your day, love?" Charlie asked as he noticed the crib and changing the subject.

"Locke asked me to help with a project today and it turned out he made me a crib for the baby,"

"It's beautiful", Charlie replied.

For a moment they said nothing. The just sat there every so often glancing at each other.

Deep inside Claire knew she should tell Charlie that today was her birthday. Even though it didn't really matter since they were on an island. It was still the right thing to do.

"Charlie." Claire said her head turned towards the caves.

"Yes love?" Charlie said flashing her that sweet smile she loved so much.

"Today is my birthday,"

_Thanks to those who reviewed! If you read, please leave a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" What?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

" It's my birthday today." Claire repeated staring into his eyes.

" I don't understand? Why would you not tell me?" Charlie asked sadly. He left her, on her birthday he had left her.

" I just.. I mean. It doesn't really matter. Right? We're stuck on an island, it doesn't really matter much that it's my birthday," she said sadly.

" Yes, it does Claire. It does matter. You matter." he said.

Claire smiled softly," I'm sorry Charlie." she replied.

" I just, I feel awful Claire. If I had known, I never would have left you. I would have stayed here and been with you," Charlie said rambling.

" I know. I know that Charlie. And that's why I couldn't tell you. I didn't want you to have to get me anything or try to cheer me up." Claire said.

" You're right. I would've done that." Charlie said smiling at her.

Claire laughed. Then it became silent. They sat there staring into each other's eyes for the longest time. Then slowly they began to lean in slowly, and there faces were merely inches apart.

Suddenly Vincent picked that moment to run past Charlie and Claire breaking up what would be a kiss.

"Sorry about that," said Walt, " Me and Vincent were playing catch."

"That alright," replied Charlie, obviously disappointed that he didn't get the kiss from Claire he wanted.

"Walt," yelled Michael, " It's time for bed"

Walt ran toward his father, Vincent not far behind.

"Well I guess I better be getting to bed," Claire said.

Charlie watched her walk to their sleeping area. A smile on his face. Tomorrow was another day and anything could happen.

Claire woke up to find Charlie not there. She slowly sat up and looked to the area where he usually was when she woke up.

Then she remembered the night before. ' Where we really going to kiss?' she thought to herself. Sure she was disappointed that it had got interrupted, but was she really ready to go down that road? To kiss him, already. True they had known each other for over a month. But she wasn't sure. But that disappointment in her when their soon to be kiss was broke, showed her that she did want to kiss him. So badly. He did too. Right?

" Hey there." Charlie said walking up to their tent as Claire crawled out.

" Hi." she smiled as she stood up a little light headed. She stumbled backwards. Charlie quickly grabbed her lower back.

" Are you alright?" he asked worried.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. I just got a head rush, stood up too fast." She said with a reassuring smile.

" Okay." he said convinced.

They stood there next to each other for a few moments. Then finally Claire broke the silence. She just had to know if they were actually going to kiss.

" About last night, before Vincent came..." She started.

"Were we really going to kiss?" He asked

"Yeah I think we were," Claire replied. " Did you want to kiss me, Charlie?" 

"I did, but if you're not ready I don't want to push you." Charlie said

"I wanted to, but there's so much emotions running through me right that it's so much to take in." "I really like you Charlie, but I just want to take it slowly."

Charlie smiled, " I completely understand. I mean you still have this little one coming soon that you need to worry about." he said putting his hand on her giant belly. It had seemed to get even bigger than the night before, if that was even possible.

Claire smiled when Charlie did this and then all the sudden the baby started to kick.

" Whoa!" Charlie exclaimed excitedly.

Claire giggled. He was so adorable. Then she remembered that this had happened before, or was that a dream?

" This seems familiar." Claire said to him.

" That's because, right before we were.. Taken... You let me feel him kicking." Charlie said shuttering at the memory of them being taken.

"You know I still can't remember what happened that night." Claire said. "But whenever you're near the baby kicks." "I think he likes it when you're around." "You keep us safe."

"That what I'm here for," Charlie said, " To make sure you're alright." "But it's so much more then that." It's because I like you Claire, and you already know that."

"Yeah I do Charlie, and I like you too There isn't anyone on this island, and possibly this world who I'd rather spend my time with." "I'm glad you're here."

Charlie smiled. He hadn't felt happier in his whole life. This was so much better than the drug. It was like he was addicted to Claire. Needed to have her around, to talk to her, to spend time with her.

" It's almost funny, that I can actually say, 'I'm sort of glad we crashed here.' Charlie said.

" Yeah." Claire said as she slightly laughed. " I'm glad too, except for the fact that I have to give birth to my baby in this place. I'm scared. Of doing that. I'm freaked out that something might happen to the baby or me while I'm giving birth. I mean there's no hospital, no medicine, no tools to help if something goes wrong." Claire said staring off trembling a little.

Charlie put his hand on her shoulder, attempting to clam her down a little. "Claire I'm sure everything will be ok." "I mean we have Jack here." "And don't worry I'll be with you, I won't leave you"

Charlie paused for a bit looking for words to say.

"And you know what Claire?" "You're going to have a beautiful, healthy baby." "He's going to love you to pieces and I'm positive you'll be a great mother. You already love him more then anything. I can see it in your eyes and they way you talk to him. You won't have to worry Claire. Everything will turn out ok."

"Thanks, Charlie, I don't know what I'd do if it weren't for you." "You always know how to make me smile and feel better."

" Well, that's my job" he said smiling.

Claire smiled as well. " So what are we doing today?" She asked.

" Hmm. Well, we're stranded on an island, I don't think there's much to do," he said laughing.

" Really? I thought you said you were having a wonderful time? You even built a golf course," she said mocking him.

Charlie was glad that she was feeling better and well enough to make fun of him. " Yeah? Well.. That's old news now. It got kind of boring, because well you know. I kept beating everyone," he said to her.

Claire starting laughing.

" What? I happen to be an excellent golfer!" he exclaimed.

" I'll bet," she said smiling.

" And soon as this little guy comes out, I'll teach him how to be a pro golfer, like me!" he said to Claire.

Claire smiled, and then thought about it for a second. Did he really think that they were going to be on the island for that long? This worried Claire.

" Charlie? Do you think that we'll get rescued?" she asked. The question seemed to come out of nowhere.

Did he think they were going to be rescued anytime soon? No. This island was strange, too many things were mysterious. They wouldn't be leaving, he knew that. It seemed as if no one was even looking for them. But did he want to tell Claire that? He did not want to lie. That was for sure. Last time he lied to her, it backfired on him. He wouldn't ever lie to her again.

Claire, "I honestly have no idea." "I want to think we will get rescued, but then again I don't want to sell myself short. So I'm just going to leave it at I don't know, but I'm hoping and that's about all I can do.

"Yeah I suppose it's best we don't know," said Claire. "I was pretty sure before that'd we be rescued by now, but then I was kidnapped and we're still here. But I'm glad I'm with you, Charlie". She then decided to change the subject, the moment a little sad for her.

"Charlie, do you have any Peanut Butter left?"

Charlie laughed. " Well.. It's not that full anymore. You ate quiet a lot last time," he said winking. " But yeah. I still have some." he said as he walk over to the tent area and started rummaging through his stuff.

" Ah ha!" he said when he finally found it. He untwisted the jar and held it out for her to have some. She smiled as she stuck her finger in the jar, the same as she had last time. The memory of last time was coming back to her even clearer than before. That seemed to happen a lot now, just like when he felt her stomach for the second time.

She put her finger in her mouth for a moment. And then Charlie took the jar and stuck his own finger in his mouth.

" Mm.." Claire said tasting the imaginary peanut butter.

" Is it weird that I can actually taste it?" Claire asked him.

" Well of course you can, silly. You just ate it." he replied.

Claire smiled and played along with him.

"Yum that was good", Claire said when they finished. "Best Peanut Butter I ever tasted. "It just keeps getting better and better,"

"Why thank you" said Charlie. "I searched high and low for that Peanut Butter.

"You know Charlie," Claire said adding to the moment," You should market this Peanut Butter"

"And sale it to whom? People on the island with no money?" he asked " I can't sale it anywhere else." Charlie said smiling at his silliness. "Nope this Peanut Butter isn't for sale." "I'm not sharing with anyone other then you"

Claire giggled at Charlie and took a drink of her water. Imagining it was cold milk washing away the Peanut Butter stuck on the roof of her mouth.

" You want to go sit by the beach?" Charlie asked her once he put their peanut butter away.

" Yeah, that's sounds refreshing. It gets really humid in these caves," she said smiling. " Especially with this thing on me." she said pointing to her stomach.

" Yeah, it is humid, though I wouldn't know what it's like to carry 'that thing' around." he said as they began to walk away from the caves and to the beach.

" Lets hope not," she giggled.

Once they got to the beach they saw Sawyer who was with Kate and Jack. Jack was helping Sawyer put on what appeared to be glasses.

" Sawyer looks pretty goofy with those glasses on, doesn't he?" Claire said giggling.

"Yeah sort of looks like Harry Potter." replied Charlie. "I guess he's having trouble with his sight." 

"Yeah I guess he is", Claire said turning her head to look at the ocean." "Is a beautiful day isn't it?" 

"It's always a beautiful day when I'm with you Claire." 

Claire smiled. Charlie always seemed to say the perfect words.

"I feel like sitting the beach in the little spot you made me, how about it, Charlie?

"Sure", and Charlie took her hand, which Claire gladly accepted and together they took off hand in hand.

They finally reached the spot where they had been the previous night where Claire had fainted.

Charlie helped Claire sit down, then he himself sat down too in front her.

" How are you feeling?" Charlie asked her when he noticed that she was looking slightly pale.

" I'm feeling fine." Claire lied. She didn't want him to worry, but she was feeling a little lightheaded.

" Really?" he asked her knowing that she was lying.

" No." she said. He knew her so well already.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

" I don't know, I guess I just feel kind of tired and everything on me if sore. Oh yeah, and I'm pregnant too." she said adding a little joke in. Which she knew would comfort him.

" You don't say?" he asked.

"Why yes I do", Claire replied slightly laughing.

"What do you think it is?" Charlie asked.

"I have a strong feeling it might be a boy", Claire said as she place her hand on her tummy.

"Well name him Charlie like I suggested before." Charlie said.

Claire just giggled. "I'll put that on my list" She was feeling a bit tired and yawned.

"Claire are you tired?"

"A little bit"

"Then why don't you get some sleep I'll stay right here with you."

Claire nodded and lay down. Soon she feel asleep.

Charlie smiled at how peaceful and beautiful she looked. She was slightly snoring and her hair was drooped over her. It wasn't long before Charlie too fell asleep.

Charlie woke up to a hand gently shaking his shoulder.

" Charlie. Charlie" Claire said.

" What? What happened?" he asked sitting up quickly.

" Nothing," Claire giggled.

" Ohh." Charlie said still a bit confused by where he was. Then he remembered.

" You ready to go back? It's almost dark." Claire told him.

" Yeah, lets go." he said helping her up.

" So I see you were protecting me really good," she said being sarcastic as they were walking back to the caves.

Charlie blushed. He hadn't meant to fall asleep.

" That's okay. I was watching over you," she said.

" You were watching me sleep?" he asked.

" Yeah, I couldn't help it. You looked so peaceful," she admitted.

" Yeah, well that's because I was dreaming of you probably." Charlie said.

Half way back to the caves, Claire turned to Charlie "Did I ever tell you about the time I had a crush on this rock star guy?"

"Well that depends...what band was he with?" Charlie smiled to himself knowing exactly where she was going with this.

Claire smiled sweetly and looked up into his eyes, "Have you ever heard of 'Nsync? I had the wildest crush on Justin Timberlake!"

All the color drained from Charlie's face. "That American band? I didn't realize that pretty boys were your type."

"Charlie you're too easy! Why would I like that Yank, when I have a living, breathing rock god standing before me?"

"Uh...because you didn't even know me before we got stranded on this island". He said laughing to himself.

"That's right", Claire replied. "But I did have a crush on you when you helped with my luggage in fact even before that. I saw you from the distance and thought you were cute." "I even wrote that I liked you in my diary after we became friends." "You should know that, you read it"

"True I did read your diary and the part about you liking me." "But I also told you I liked you and love you."

"So I guess we both like each other?" Claire said wishing she had the guts to say love.

Claire was angry with herself for letting her past hurt from Thomas interfere with her relationship with Charlie. But as much as she knew the words were true, she just couldn't bring herself to say them. She looked away hoping that Charlie couldn't see into her mind and read her thoughts. Then she reached for his hand and they continued to walk back to the caves in silence.


End file.
